Why?
by AspectsOfLife
Summary: Clementine had mostly lost everyone but when Luke got saved by Jane he left with her, now what happenes when he comes back for Clem does she accept him or does she reject him?


_AN-This is just a Brotp between Luke and Clem but if you want to make it a Otp between them just say and i'll consider it._

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_Why did she lose everyone?_

_Why did her friends die?_

_Why couldn't she die instead of them?_

Clementine had lost her friends, she lost them all and for what? For nothing, she currently lost Kenny, they tried to find away out of the blizzard but Kenny ran into a few walkers and got bitten due to his own mistakes all she could do was put him down and leave, leave to walk into the blizzard alone and frozen, Jane had managed to save Luke from his icy death and take off with him, she always knew that Jane meant more to him than his own friends did, her legs felt frozen and her face was tired from the winds.

She managed to find her way out but she found herself at the end of the road, the rest of the road had been broken apart maybe due to an earthquake, she stared down at the black pits below the walkers behind her were wandering away from her and munching on deceased carcasses, one of those carcasses was AJ, Kenny had hid him after they crashed the car but when they came back they realised that they were too late and took of into the blizzard, she could hear fainting groaning from the black pits, some walkers must of fell down.

She pulled herself away from the pits and looked for another way out, she knew there had to be one as theres always a way out, she took quiet steps around the walkers and walked into the forest, she tried to find a map or something that can show her what way they were going, then she remembered the compass in her pocket but she forgot about the pair of rose tinted glasses also and when she pulled them out guilt and shame ran over her, she felt as if Sarah was alive right next to her but in reality she was ripped to shreds and gone all because Jane persuaded her and Luke to leave her, if she could go back in time then she would've stayed with her, stayed with her until they were both ripped into sherds.

She placed the glasses back into her pocket and looked at the compass, the journey to Wellington had stopped long ago after losing Rebecca, the compass was pointing North, she had no real designated place to go, so she followed her compass and decided to see were that took her.

After days of walking and nearly passing out she managed to find herself in a town, not a big one but a medium one, she could tell that this town was deserted and dead, the dead carcasses of children and adults lying around she found a suitable and stable house to stay in for a few hours until she got her energy and stamina back up, she wished she had someone to talk too but there was nothing, nothing but a silent house that shook gently with the wind.

When it had started to get to mid day she decided to leave the house and look around for supplies but the further she went into the town the more she realised that this was a bad mistake, there was walkers behind shut gates and sewer sinks,there blood leaking from closed doors, wether it was a house or shop the blood was there and it was fresh looking, some looked dried.

She stopped when she heard a child scream and then the sound of flesh being ripped and sliced and in that quick amount of time she ran, but as she ran she could hear someone shouting and shooting at her before hearing them chase after her, she ran through the houses and into the back gardens hoping to loose the sight of this person, when she finally did she took refuge in an old shed she could hear a walkie talkie go off in the garden and heard footsteps at the door, she held her breath and hoped they went away thankfully as the door opened, a noise in the house brought the person attention and they went to deal with noise allowing her to run again.

But something caught her and it wasn't a walker it was a person, she tried to push the person back but the grip was tight "Stop squirming kid! I wanna ask you a few questions!" It was a man's voice one she's never heard before and one she never wants too.

She relaxed into the grip but had her defence up just incase he tired anything funny, but he did try something when she relaxed into the grip the man had hit her against the side of her head with his gun and she got knocked out cold.

She awoke when she heard mild voices and laughing, the first thing she noticed was that she was tied up around her ankles and wrist's,sitting on a really uncomfortable chair and her mouth was gagged, her eyes shifted towards the side and she saw a bunch of knives and other equipment, she knew that they were going to be used on her and her breath hitched when she saw one of the men walking towards her and knelt in front of her, he moved a piece of her hair out the way but she flinched away from her.

"Feisty! I like it, but right now we need some answers out of you but you see we're busy so we'll get someone else to cut and slice at you!".

She had managed to push the gag out of her mouth, "Do you think that i'm going to give you answer's if you harm me?" She laughed a breathy laugh and watched as the man cane storming over and slapped her on her cheek, she jerked back but she let no sound of pain out just another laugh.

He scoffed and walked over towards the door and opened it allowing his men to leave and himself leave when the man coming to harm her entered the room, she looked around the small room but her eyes widened and her head turned towards the voice that called out for her.

"Clementine?!"

It was Luke!


End file.
